House Call
by joansin4rabe
Summary: Deputy Governor Vera Bennett, who's busy caring for her ailing mother Rita, is pleasantly surprised when Governor Joan Ferguson pays her a visit at home. This is an extension of Episode 6 of Season 2: "The Pink Dragon"
1. Part I

Going home at the end of the work day is typically something people look forward to. But not Vera Bennett. Ever since her ailing mother, Rita, returned home from hospital, that's the last place Vera wants to be, for she knows the misery that awaits her.

Rita Bennett has never been a warm-and-fuzzy mother. Affection isn't part of her vocabulary. Instead of showing her daughter love and support, Rita manipulated Vera, taunted her, and specialized in making her feel useless and unwanted. Since falling ill, however, Rita has become completely insufferable.

Sitting alone in the staff room of Wentworth Correctional Centre, Vera glances up at the clock on the wall with trepidation: 5:35 p.m. Her shift isn't up until 8 p.m., but she needs to be home by 6 p.m. to relieve Rita's part-time visiting nurse. She knows she needs to head out now to account for traffic, but she can't bring herself to leave yet.

There are few things Vera takes great pride in, and her career is one of them. As Deputy Governor of Wentworth, she's second in command. It's not easy for any woman to work her way up into a position of power, but Vera's journey was twice as difficult as she was constantly undermined by her superiors due to her mousy demeanor. Up until now, she's never let anything come between her and her work.

What troubles Vera most is the idea she's letting down the governor, Joan Ferguson. She, too, is completely dedicated to her work and she's the first governor to treat Vera like an equal. Not only does Vera admire the woman, she previously assured the governor she wouldn't let personal issues interfere with her work. Now Vera's going back on her word, which upsets her, even though Gov. Ferguson seemed understanding of her situation. The last thing Vera wants is to disappoint Gov. Ferguson.

With a sigh, Vera slouches in her chair and rests her hands on her head. She looks up at the clock once more: 5:40 p.m. Her stomach turns. It's time to go.


	2. Part II

As Vera pulls into the driveway, she see's Rita's nurse, Juliette, peering out the living room window. The young woman is probably ready to flee. She's the fourth nurse the agency has assigned in only two months.

Before Vera reaches the front steps, Juliette opens the door. Jacket on and bag in hand, the woman had clearly been ready to leave for some time. Vera looks down at her watch: 6:10 p.m.

"Thank you for waiting, Juliette. I know I'm a bit late," Vera says apologetically as she walks through the door. "There was an incident at the prison just before I left." A harmless little lie. It's better than admitting she was late because she purposefully stalled.

"How was mum today?" she asks, setting down her clear tote bag.

"She's sleeping now, but there were some...bumps in the road earlier," Juliette replied. "She doesn't seem to be responding as well to the medication, so she's a bit more agitated."

Vera chews on her bottom lip. "Alright. Thank you, Juliette. I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you're exhausted!"

The girl nods and heads out. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Juliette. See you tomorrow then?" Considering the turnover rate of Rita's nurses thus far, Vera is rightfully concerned.

Juliette turns around and pauses in the walkway. "I'm tougher than I look, Ms. Bennett. I'll be back."

Vera lingers in the doorway and watches the young woman get into her car. As Juliette drives away, Vera waves and closes the door. She picks her bag off the floor and tiptoes to her bedroom to change. Only removing her blazer and tie, Vera sits on her bed and lays back, enjoying the silence. Before she knows it, her eyes grow heavy and she gives in.

"VERA!"

Rita's cry blares through the house like a foghorn. Frazzled, Vera springs up– eyes wide– and looks at her watch. She nodded off for little more than an hour. Rita calls out again, this time with a hint of anger in her voice. Vera lets out a deep sigh and stands. A feeling of dread fills her.

"Mum, is everything alright?" she asks, standing in Rita's doorway

"No, everything's not alright! That's why I _called_ you!" Rita snaps. "I'm in bloody pain!"

"When's the last time you had a shot?"

"I can't remember. But I _need_ one!"

"Ok. Let me see what I can do." Vera heads back to her room and closes the door. She picks up her phone to call Juliette.

"Oh, hi, Juliette, it's Vera….yeah, hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but mum's just woken up and says she's in serious pain. When was the last time she had her shot?" Biting a finger, Vera listens. "Ok, so she's not due for at least two hours then?...Ok, I understand...You too."

Releasing a sigh, Vera walks back to Rita's room. "So I've just spoke to Juliette and she said—"

"Juliette is incompetent!" Rita bursts."Don't listen to what she tells you. She probably wants me to suffer!"

"Mum, she's a nurse, I doubt—"

"I said she's incompetent, Vera!"

"Ok, mum. I'll call palliative care then."

Back in her room, Vera grabs her phone and sits on the bed. She begins dialing palliative care, but stops short of pressing the call button. Instead, she clears the number and puts the phone down by her side. About 30 seconds later, she picks up her phone and opens the web browser. With a few taps of her thumbs, she finds the number she's looking for.

Cradling the phone to her ear, Vera walks deeper into her room, as far from the door as she can. "Yes, hello. I'd like to make an inquiry," she says in a hushed tone, standing in a corner furthest from the door. "I'm looking for end-of-life care for my mother and just came across your facility. What are your admissions requirements?"

Occasionally glancing toward her bedroom door, Vera carefully listens. "Ok...Yes, she has cancer...Um, I may be able to come in sometime later this week...That's great, thank you so much for your assistance. Goodnight."

Moments after Vera ends the call, Rita cries out for her. With swift steps, Vera crosses the room and places her phone on the dresser. Standing before the mirror, she gazes at her reflection for a moment. "It'll be for the best," she mutters.

"VERA!" Rita shouts again.

Straightening her shirt, Vera turns from the mirror and heads back into the lion's den, where she's greeted by Rita's moans and whimpers.

"Mum, I've called palliative care. It's two hours till I can give you another shot," Vera says without hesitation or guilt. After all, she wasn't lying about the timing.

"I can't wait," Rita whines.

"I know," Vera says sympathetically. She can't stand to hear anymore of Rita's whining. "Okay...I can give you a slow release oxycontin to tide you over."

"Yes, just get on with it!"

Vera gives Rita the pill, but she has trouble swallowing and starts to choke. "Mum! You have to swallow it!" But Rita continues to struggle. "OK, spit it out," Vera says loudly, holding out her hand. "Spit!"

Rita coughs the pill into Vera's hand, spraying water everywhere. "Oh, God," Vera says with a wince as the doorbell rings. She grabs a towel to dry her mother's face.

"It's alright," she says to a now blubbering Rita. "It's ok."

Vera looks down at her mother with pity and leaves the room. She scurries down the hall and tries to collect herself before opening the door. The last person she expected to see on the other side was Governor Joan Ferguson. Yet, there she stood, looking especially statuesque– and very different than the no-nonsense woman Vera is used to seeing at work.

Joan's grey-streaked hair is pulled back in a casual ponytail instead of the usual militant bun, making her face look softer. She is also, to Vera's surprise, wearing jewelry. Vera's jaw drops slightly in wonder. This is the first time she's seen her superior outside of work, let alone out of uniform, and it absolutely fascinates her.

"Oh, Governor?" she says with a timid smile.

Joan, holding a plastic bag, smiles warmly down at her deputy. The poor girl looks exhausted. She hasn't even had time to change out of her uniform.

"I know you've got your hands full," she says. "I've just brought you some food."

Vera is stunned. In her seven years at Wentworth, never before has a co-worker shown this level of kindness and caring. The only other time a colleague came by was when a drunken Fletcher showed up, awkwardly seduced her and proceeded to pleasure himself on her bed, while she lay there embarrassed. That's a memory Vera wishes she didn't have...

Joan's visit, however, is one Vera welcomes with open arms. She can't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, I'm...t-thank you!" Vera says with a wide smile and takes the bag. "I...I'm just in the middle of something right now. Would you like to come in?"

"No, no, no, no," Joan protests. "I don't want to interrupt."

Just then, Rita cries out for Vera, snapping her away.

"Ok, um, I've...I've got to go, sorry! I've got to see to her," she says as she runs back to her mother's room.

As Vera disappears from sight, Joan lets herself in and makes her way toward Rita's room.

"Mum, you're fine," says Vera. She hears the floor creek behind her and sees Rita's eyes widen.

"Who's that?" Rita asks.

Vera turns around to see Joan standing in the doorway.

"Um, Mum... this is... my boss, Gov. Ferguson…"

"Hello," Joan says with a smile as she steps into the room. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Bennett. Vera's told me so much about you."

Rita looks up at the tall woman standing near her bedside with careful eyes.

"Um...Ms. Ferguson's kindly brought us some dinner," Vera says.

"Be a damned sight better than what you've been feeding me," Rita retorts.

Joan's gaze is now fixed on the older woman. She is all too familiar with Rita's type.

"I have to puree her food," Vera explains. "She has difficulty swallowing."

"I have difficulty swallowing the muck she gives me," Rita replies, condescendingly.

In two long steps, Joan is at the sickly woman's bedside. She places her purse on the floor and sits along the edge of the bed, taking one of Rita's hands into her own. Joan leans in to speak.

"I'm sure Vera is doing her very best, Rita," Joan says softly, looking Rita in the eyes.

"She tries, but she can't cut it. It's the story of her life," says Rita.

Rita's words, dripping with contempt, strike a chord with Vera. Her mother has a way of making her feel useless. That's the real story of her life.

"She's like this at work, too, I bet," Rita continues, baiting Joan.

Joan leans closer to Rita and narrows her eyes. "No. At work, she's the best," she whispers. "You know, Vera might tolerate your behavior, but I certainly will not. I promise you that,"she adds, firmly squeezing the old woman's hand.

Rita looks up at Joan in utter shock. Vera, unaware of what Joan said to her mother, has had enough of the conversation and interjects before Rita can continue verbally assaulting her.

"Mum, I think that's enough for now, don't you?"

Joan stands and backs away from the bed. Still holding Rita's hand, she looks lovingly at Vera and squeezes Rita's hand once more before letting go.

Rattled, Rita cries out to her daughter. "Vera, I need something for the pain!"

"Yep, I'll get you something," Vera replies.

Rita cautiously glances at Joan, who's looking down on the woman with malice in her eyes. Joan feels no sympathy for the woman. Watching Vera tend to Rita, a woman who has done nothing but belittle her daughter, doesn't sit well with Joan.

"Look, why don't you do what you need to do," she says. "I'll just heat one of these up for the two of you."

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't want to put you to any trouble!" Vera objects.

"No trouble at all," insists Joan. "Just point me in the direction of the kitchen"

"That way," Vera says and points to the left. With a smile, Joan leaves the room, much to Rita's relief.

Over in the kitchen, Joan washes up and gets to work. Though she's out of her element, she feels oddly at home. She removes one of the containers she brought from the bag and places it in the refrigerator. Inside, she spots Rita's supply of morphine: six syringes on the top shelf. Hearing Vera's quick footsteps approaching, Joan grabs lettuce and tomato from the cooler.

"I'm sorry about Mum," Vera says with a weary smile. "She's a bit delirious from all the medication…"

"Hey, hey, don't apologize," Joan cuts in, bringing the tomato over to the sink for washing.

Vera nods and focuses on the plethora of pills in front of her. She begins sorting Rita's medication in a pill box.

"She's got quite a cocktail there," Joan remarks as she looks around for a slicing knife.

"Half of them don't seem to work anymore," Vera explains. "These orange ones are supposed to knock out a horse. They barely touch her."

Before Vera can continue, Rita impatiently shouts out for her, prompting both women to look toward the bedroom and then, at each other.

"Thanks for this," Vera says, her eyes gleaming with gratitude.

Joan, whose focus is fixed on the tomato she's slicing, momentarily shifts her gaze up to Vera and simply smiles. The pleasure is all hers.

Vera seals the medication bag and returns to Rita's room, although she'd much rather stay with Joan in the kitchen.


	3. Part III

Half an hour later, Vera saunters back into to the kitchen and finds Joan bent over the oven, checking on the food.

"You're just in time," Joan says warmly. "I hope you're hungry!"

"It smells fantastic!" Vera says enthusiastically and walks around the counter."Do you, um...is there anything I can help you with? You've done all the work already. I should be doing something!"

Joan turns around to face Vera. "The only thing I want you to do is have a seat and relax," Joan says, pointing to the kitchen table. "You've done enough already, seeing to your mum. This is my treat, Vera. Now I don't want to hear another word about it."

Vera shyly smiles with surprise and sits down. Being cared for feels foreign to her. And the fact she's receiving this treatment from the governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre– an extremely stern and powerful woman– makes Vera blush with delight.

At the table, Vera has an unobstructed view of the oven. She watches from the corner of her eyes as Joan slowly bends over to retrieve the tray. Hesitantly, Vera turns her head for a better look. She can't help but admire the governor's long legs, shapely hips and perfectly full ...

"I hope you like baked seafood au gratin," Joan says, bringing up the tray.

Startled, Vera abruptly breaks her gaze and clears her throat. "I, uh, I'm not...I don't think I've had that before, but I'm sure I will!" she says with an embarrassed grin. She can feel her cheeks growing flushed. "What is it?"

Joan places the tray down and looks at Vera, who looks away when their eyes meet. The younger woman's cheeks are red and she has a guilty look about her. Joan's eyes narrow on Vera and a faint smirk paints her lips. She could sense Vera watching her before and it appears she was right. Feeling validated, Joan smiles to herself and picks up a plate.

"It's a seafood medley of crabmeat, shrimp, scallops, cod fish and vegetables baked with cheese. I think you'll enjoy it," Joan says with confidence, scooping spoonfuls of the meal onto the plate. "It's one of my favorite dishes from a restaurant close to my home."

"That sounds delicious."

With two plates in hand, Joan walks over to the table and sets one of the plates down before Vera. "Bon appetite," she says with a playful smile. "I'll bring this plate over to your mother and help her eat while you enjoy yours."

Vera latches onto Joan's wrist. "No, no, no, stay," she says, looking up at Joan. "I mean...mum's medication kicked in and she'd just fallen back to sleep. It'd be a shame for this food to go to waste. Why don't you, um, join me...if you're hungry?"

Joan raises an eyebrow and smiles. "I could eat," she replies and sits down.

"That was the best meal I've eaten in weeks!" Vera gushes, sitting before a now empty plate. "I can't thank you enough."

"It was no trouble at all," Joan casually replies. "Here, let me get that for you." Joan stands and picks up the plates.

"No, Joan, please. I've got this!" Vera insists, pushing her chair back to stand. "You've honestly done too much. You're spoiling me!"

"Have you forgotten what I've told you earlier? This is my treat," Joan says, bringing the plates to the sink to be washed. "Allow yourself to be taken care of for a change, Vera."

"At least let me show my appreciation," Vera replies. She gets up and walks to the cupboard. "We haven't any dessert, but, I've got a bottle of Moscato I've been saving for a rainy day. Would you like a glass?"

Vera, holding the bottle, looks at Joan with anticipation.

"I probably shouldn't," Joan says matter-of-factly. "It's getting late."

"Oh, come on! Just one glass," Vera says playfully. "I won't take no for an answer."

Finished washing the dishes, Joan closes the faucet and turns around to see a grinning Vera. "Alright. I suppose one glass won't hurt," she says, masking her amusement. Joan isn't concerned about the time. She was curious to see if Vera would insist.

With a satisfied smile, Vera takes a corkscrew and two glasses from the cupboard. She opens the bottle and fills the glasses.

"Here's to...the best night I've had in ages!" Vera enthuses, raising her glass. Joan smiles as they clink glasses and takes a sip.

"Why don't we sit in the living room," Vera suggests. "These chairs are really awful after a while!"

Joan laughs. "I wasn't going to say anything, but since you've brought it up, I'm going to have to agree!"

Seated next to Vera on the couch, Joan looks down at her watch. "Can you believe we've been talking for almost two hours?" Joan says, setting her glass on the coffee table next to the now empty bottle of wine. "So much for one glass!"

Vera bursts out laughing then quickly covers her mouth. "Shhh, mustn't wake mum!" She, too, sets her glass on the table and brings her legs up underneath her. She positions her body toward Joan and lets her hair down.

"I'm sorry for unloading on you earlier," Vera says, looking down at her hands. "It's just so... relieving to have someone to talk to. I've been under a lot of stress lately with mum and…"

"Hey, there's no need to explain," Joan says, gently lifting Vera's face up with her right hand. "I'm here for you, Vera. Don't think it was a burden for me to listen."

Vera smiles and slightly blushes. The feeling of Joan's warm hand against her skin fills her stomach with butterflies and quickens her heart rate. As the evening has progressed, Vera's found herself more and more drawn to the governor. She even found herself wondering what she'd be like as a lover. Never before has Vera thought about another woman in that way and it makes her feel guilty. Almost ashamed.

"Do you think I'm awful for wanting to put mum in hospice care?" she asks, taking her mind off other thoughts. "I honestly don't think I can take much more. Every day, she gets more abusive"

Joan looks Vera dead in the eyes. "Vera, listen to me. You have to do what's best for you," she says. "You've taken care of your mum all your life. You shouldn't feel guilty."

She pauses and takes Vera's hands into hers. She then leans closer and speaks softly. "We all have our limits. Trust me when I say I understand exactly what you've gone through. You are not alone in this. I am here for you."

Overcome with emotion, Vera's heart is now racing. She stares into Joan's dark brown eyes and without even realizing it, she moves in, closes her eyes and gently kisses her lips. Surprised by what she's just done, Vera opens her eyes and quickly sits back. Covering her lips with her fingers, she looks at Joan with nervous eyes.

Joan cocks an eyebrow and gazes at Vera with intense, stony eyes. She and Vera have been playing a tantalizing game of cat and mouse for quite some time, but she didn't think Vera had the courage to actually make a move...at least not this early in the game.

"That was certainly...unexpected," she says, punching an emphasis on the third syllable.

"I don't know what I was…I'm sorry, Governor. That was unprofessional," Vera says, tripping over her words.

Slowly, Joan leans toward Vera's left ear. She takes a deep breath, slightly tilts her head and exhales against her deputy's neck, causing the woman to quiver. "What took you so long?" she whispers. As slowly as she moved in, Joan pulls back to flash Vera a flirtatious grin.

Vera clenches her thighs as a wave of arousal courses through her body. She bites her bottom lip and coyly returns Joan's smile.

Vera's never been so excited before. Having grown up to think homosexuality was "morally reprehensible," she never gave her sexuality much thought. Until now, she believed her lack of sexual desire was typical. Clearly, it was just misdirected.

As they sit staring silently at one another, the tension between them escalates. A knot builds in Vera's stomach. She wants to act, but doesn't know what to do. Not only is she sexually inexperienced, this scenario is far outside her wheelhouse and Joan can sense it. The ball is now in her court.

As one might in a game of chess, Joan carefully considers her play. Sitting cross-legged, she rests her right arm along the top of the couch and slides closer to Vera, completely eliminating space between them. She then delicately traces her right index and middle fingers along the edge of Vera's face and tucks a strand of Vera's hair behind her left ear. This causes Vera's heart to beat at an uncontrollably rapid pace.

"Why don't we try this again?" Joan says, leaning in. She places her right hand just under Vera's head and guides her in. With eyes closed, their lips make full contact this time. Joan cups Vera's face with her left hand and thoroughly tastes her deputy's soft, supple lips.

Instinctively, Vera wraps her arms around Joan and pulls her closer, becoming more confident and passionate in her kissing. Her breaths become increasingly short and quick and her body grows weak. The governor's lips are, to her surprise, warm and incredibly full– particularly the top lip, which Vera brazenly begins to gently suck on.

Through the sound of their wet lips smacking, Vera focuses on Joan's steady, deep breaths. But her focus is violently disrupted by the sound of Rita's shrieking voice calling out her name.

"VERRRRA!"

The women pause. Vera brings her hands up to Joan's face and leans back slightly to look at her. "I should probably…" she says, tipping her head in the direction of Rita's room.

"Yes. I should get going myself," Joan says softly, licking her lips. They look intently at one another for a moment before bringing their lips together once more. Joan takes Vera's bottom lip between her own and lightly tugs on it as she pulls away.

"VERA! Where _**are**_ you!" Rita howls, prompting Vera to roll her eyes. Reluctantly, both women stand.

"I'll be right in, mum," Vera yells back.

Joan retrieves her coat and handbag from the nearby chair and walks to the door, Vera following closely behind.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Vera says sweetly, her eyes beaming. "Thank you, for everything."

Joan smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow," she replies and walks out the door. She pauses and turns back to face Vera.

"Vera...we mustn't let on about this at work," Joan says firmly.

"No, of course not," Vera replies, nodding her head.

"And one more thing," Joan begins. "I can't show you any special treatment at work. We're to be strictly professional."

"Yes, governor," Vera says obediently.

Joan curls her lips into a devious grin and nods. "Goodnight, Ms. Bennett."


End file.
